


Fresh Air

by Amoreternum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreternum/pseuds/Amoreternum
Summary: Both Wanda and Pietro have their own strategies to deal with domestic chaos within the Avengers HQ. One of the two might work better than the other though, so when Wanda appears dangerously close to losing her temper, her brother takes matters into his own hands.





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> There's Maximoffcest/Maxincest in this one, so be warned if this is not to your liking. Otherwise, thanks for reading and enjoy! This is just a small idea I wanted to write down, most likely with others to follow it up.

He had always adored the season of fall. The reddish-brown of falling leaves reminded him of his childhood, he liked the cracking noises the dried up leaves on the ground made when he walked across the foliage-ridden pavements, the general feel of the weather. The scent, the slight cold of the early evening hours announcing the coming of winter. Pietro took a walk almost every evening, and had done so almost every day since he had moved to the Avengers headquarters, though he preferred to call it the world's mightiest kindergarten in his mind. He always knew that, compared to his sibling, he was the short-tempered one that needed to get out more often, but the older Maximoff was utterly puzzled when he realized that Bucky, Steve and all the others who stayed there more or less temporarily were always like this, and had been long before he had arrived there. How the hell was Wanda able to put up with this? He admired her, although it was a rare instance that he viewed his lack of patience as something bad. Admired her calm, her ability to simply smile away trouble and stress, and while their new family was just as loving and caring, there was more of this than he was able to take.

Tonight, things were a bit different than usual. The two gramps had been fighting almost the whole day, bickering about what to cook for the gang since Clint came over for a visit, bringing along his whole family. Auntie Natasha joined in as well, making the small appartment complex feel much more cramped than it actually was while the noise was enough for a few dozen people, maybe even disturbing the neighbors who lived a few miles away. Pietro had almost developed a sixth sense for situations that would frustrate him to a point where he would snap and shout at people that were everything but at fault for angering him, it was his mind that made it so much harder to deal with these daily situations he had not yet accustomed to. He had lost his shit once in the past and still felt sorry for that, the walks helped to clear his troubled mind, and when he felt like taking a breath of fresh air would be a good idea after little Nathaniel had thrown a tomato right into Natashas face when she scolded Bucky for slapping Steves butt with a wooden spoon, he did not hesitate and got up – apparently, the kid had inherented his father's aim. Pietro glanced at his sister, expecting to see her in a good mood as usual, nodding in his direction since she already knew about this ritual of his. Wanda smiled alright, but he knew this kind of smile – it was not a good one. Below her soft and tender face, he could almost sense her trembling with built up rage and stress, she was obviously annoyed - but in a twist that made him smile with pity, her attempt to hide all this and keep calm must have made this even worse for her. Pietro walked over to Wanda, sitting in a chair cross legged, simply grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up and out of her thoughts. "What are you-", she began with an angry hiss, but Pietro simply smiled and shut her up, interrupting her by saying: "Stop it. You and I take a walk. Now." Wanda opened her mouth, her face already in an expression of cursing, then pressing her lips together. His smile grew wider when he felt her hand reply with soft pressure, losing the unconscious tension in the muscles of her palm. She sighed and nodded, Pietro led her out of the room, leaving behind the mess that soon would turn into outright chaos, but without the two of them in it.

Minutes later, the twins strolled along the avenue that led to the building they now called home, Pietro with his hands in his pockets, Wanda with her arms crossed in front of her chest, slightly in front of him, obviously still not too happy about this, but he felt that it did her good to get out. He was not sure whether she liked this season as much as he did, but the least this could do was to calm her down. The wind blew softly, every once in a while messing up her hair so she had to put a streak or two behind her ear. Pietro always loved seeing Wanda do this. The smile on her brothers face had turned into a grin she could not see, and after a few minutes that he himself had needed to calm down from the noise inside, he broke the silence between the two of them. "You know... you can stop acting like you're angry at me for dragging you out here.", he said with a low, teasing voice. Wanda stopped and twirled, scolding him with cold eyes, but after a few seconds, she turned away and looked to the ground. "How did you know?", she asked quietly. Pietro took a few more steps before stopping himself, catching up, wearing a warm and caring smile. "Know what? That you were considering blowing everything up?" "Pietro! That's not...", she started but when he burst into laughter, Wanda couldn't help but smile as well after she punched his shoulder, meeting his eyes again. "You know...", Pietro began, now grinning again, "...dating older men has its advantages. They know when their girlfriends need some fresh air and someone to talk to." Wanda stared at him, her mouth opened in disbelief, one of her eyebrows raised above narrowed eyes. "Are you... _older men_?" She slowly shook her head, as if she was pondering whether to punch him again, harder, or to accept that he would most likely never change. "Older men... do you really think ten minutes-" "Twelve." "Okay! Fine, _twelve_ minutes are enough to call yourself 'older man'?", she finished slightly annoyed after he had interrupted her, her arms crossed in front of her just as before. "Looks like it.", Pietro answered, now standing right before her, his hands still in his pockets, still grinning. Wandas lower eyebrow joined its sibling in its raised position, as her smile changed from doubting his sanity to a mean and confident grin. "You know what they say about men dating younger women, don't you?", she asked with a suspicious note in her voice. "The complexes, low self-esteem..." Pietro snorted, pulling his hands from the pockets while he replied. "Well, we're not _that_ far apart." Again, Wanda shook her head in disbelief, how could this idiot of hers be so cocky? "Now it's not that much? Just a second ago you were talking about older men, and now-" She could not finish her sentence.

Pietro had raised his hands, placing them on her cheeks, his over-confident grin once again had turned into the bright smile only his sister could create on his face. Gentle, filled with the still omnipresent fear of losing her, but also confident, proud and overflowing with love. Slowly, he inched forward, glancing at her lips parted by surprise for an instant before meeting her eyes again, watching him with a mixture of playful anger, affection and annoyance for not having seen this coming in all the hassle. Pietro closed his eyes and finally placed his lips on Wanda's, sharing a soft and warm kiss with his sister who pulled her brother into a tight hug, closing her eyes as well.

For a minute or two, the twins just stood there between falling leaves and the quiet whispers of the trees sourrounding them, enjoying the rare moments of togetherness and the comfort of each other. When their lips parted and Pietro gazed at the brunette, she leaned her forehead against his chest. "Thank you", she whispered almost inaudibly. Her brother smiled, laughed, almost doubting Wanda's words. "For what?" Wanda drew her hug tighter, now almost cuddling against Pietro who wrapped his arms around the one he loved so dearly. She did not need to answer. Not at all. He knew.


End file.
